


The Very Southern Isles

by bad_at_names_and_faces



Series: 100 Word Drabble collection [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_at_names_and_faces/pseuds/bad_at_names_and_faces
Summary: 100 word drabbles focused on Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.
Series: 100 Word Drabble collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872886
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Older

He was older now. He'd like to say he was wiser, and perhaps he was. He’d been wise enough to leave Pitcairn when he had the chance. Being in charge wasn't worth much if you were in charge of a bunch of maniacs descended from mutineers. He got off the ship in San Francisco. Everyone was whispering about gold. Fools, most of them. 

Last he'd heard, one brother was living in Charlotte Amalie. He sent him a telegram, and the reply was quick: another brother had a plantation in Louisiana. He booked his steamer passage. The plan just might work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In real life, Charlotte Amelie was the capital of the Danish West Indies.


	2. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set some years later...

The air was thick, still, and hot. Live oaks dripping with Spanish moss lined the dirt road to the large white house. His years of searching had led him here. 

As he approached the porch he saw a man sitting at a table, condensation dripping down the sides of his drink. A maid stood behind him, an air of uncomfortable familiarity between the two.

Coming to the porch, he gathered his resolve. Reveal his entire hand now, or work his way into the man's confidence first?

"Hans Westergard?" 

The man looked up. "You know my name. Why are you here?"


	3. Choke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to the prompt "choke"...

He had never actually gotten his hands dirty. It was easy enough to get other people to do the dirty work for him. There was the one time he was going to take matters into his own hands, and what had it gotten him? A shattered sword, and a lifetime of wandering in exile. 

When he was first exiled to Elba, he had met a man who told him in great detail about how he could choke someone with his own hands. That was going to be a line he wouldn’t cross. Having power meant keeping his own hands clean.


	4. Underneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after "Searching"... to the prompt "underneath"...

Who was this man, this stranger? He showed up on his porch, addressed him as Westergard.

His accent betrayed him. He wasn’t from around here, or up north. Nor was he French. Underneath the calm demeanor, with all the excitement of a census taker, there was something familiar about him. 

“Where are you from?” 

“Washington,” the other man replied.

“No, originally. Nobody comes from there, and I can tell you’re foreign, anyway.”

“If you must know, I was born in Corona.”

There went that theory. 

“So, tell me, Mr. Nilsen, if that is your real name, what brings you here?”


	5. Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "push"

“Don’t push me!” Hans protested as they entered the cabin. “I’m here voluntarily.”

“My apologies,” the captain huffed, “please sit down.”

Hans sat down, still not sure why the Corona Navy would be involved in this scheme he’d been talked into. He had to admit he wasn’t actually sure what the plan was, but here he was in New York Harbor, left alone with a naval captain twenty years his junior. 

The door opened again, and the Captain saluted the young man who stood there, but he wasn’t in a Corona uniform. 

“Admiral Bjorgman!”

Why did that name sound familiar?


	6. No, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime later, or a little while ago...

“No, please, Mr. Nilsen, I insist!” the older man proclaimed.

“I’m not used to drinking tea with ice, Mr. Westergard,” the younger man replied.

“It’s really something you should try. Do you take sugar in your tea?”

“Yes, I do.” 

“You’ll like this, it’s quite sweet. You get used to it, and it’s very refreshing in this heat. You walked all this way.”

“Fine, I’ll try some, since you insist.”

The young man took the glass, cautiously taking a sip. 

“So?” 

“You’re right, I could get used to this.”

“Very good. Now, you were saying?”

“It’s about the Southern Isles…”


	7. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years ago...

He didn’t think about the silence until much later. It always seemed silent in a fight when he was in the middle of it. The extreme focus, blocking out everything except your goal. He had taken out his sword, and that was the last thing he remembered. 

Only later did he think about the roaring of the wind that suddenly stopped. He hadn’t thought anyone else might be around. Who else would have gone out in that storm?

No point in dwelling now. It wasn’t quite silent in here. He could hear the waves outside. He was leaving Elba, finally.


End file.
